A New Start
by anime-manga lovers
Summary: Kagome is a princess that is sold into slavery. Inuyasha buys her. She has secrets that he will soon have to find out. Something happens while she stays. plz r&r, this is my first fanc, be gental plz. will most likely contain a LEMON so be warned.
1. Prologue

**AN-** OMG!! I can't believe that I've finally finished a story!! And I've had the guts to put it on a site!! *throws confetti* this is a momentous occasion! I hope you like it. Plz tell me the truth in a review but plz keep in mind that this _is_ my first fanfic so be gentle…

**Disclaimer-** I swear there's no captive Inuyasha anywhere! *yelling and scratching comes from closet* I've got rats!

*Inuyasha gets out of the closet* What the hell's wrong with you bitch!!? Locking me in a closet!? Really!?!?!

*somewhat looking surprised but mainly disappointed, turns to the cop.* That's not even my closet. Plus, do you really think that _I_, a weak human, could overpower _him_, a hanyou?

*cop thinks for a moment* True, you're off the hook for now. *turns and leaves*

_The point in this is that I don't own Inuyasha, just temporarily kidnapped him._

**Now to the story!!!! =^__^=**

A New Start

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

It was dark, too dark to see clearly. It smells of something rotten, rotten meat or even rotting human flesh. The place was even moving. This is what seven year old Kagome Higurashi woke up to. Kagome is the daughter of one of the most powerful rulers in Japan, Lord Aki Higurashi and Lady Sierra Higurashi. Kagome was trained at a young age to control, or have some control over, her miko powers she gained from her mother and basic fighting skills and how to use and control the youaki powers she gained from her father. Yes, you read correctly, Kagome's father was a demon making Kagome a hanyou; an inu hanyou.

Kagome woke with a start when the carriage she was in went over a large bump in the road. The frightened seven years old looked around her surroundings and thanks to her superior hanyou senses and a hole in one of the walls; she was able to see everything in the cramped area. She whimpered quietly and tucked her legs under her chin.

The carriage suddenly stopped and two men appeared when the carriage was opened. The man on the right reached out and grabbed her wrists then pulled her ear to his mouth to hiss, "Don't give us any trouble half breed. That is if you don't want to end up like your mother when she tried to save you," Kagome whimpered but growled when the other man tried to take her somewhere. Then the man slapped her across the face, forcing her head to the side.

"You will be quiet bitch!" The man yelled.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch! Only my mate can do that!!"

He slapped her again. "Wanna bet bitch!?"

"You idiot! Don't leave a mark! The master said for her to be as unharmed as possible with the exception of the force to get her away from her mother! She's separated now so there's no reason to harm her unless you have a death wish!" The man holding Kagome yelled.

"Fine, then let's get her to him as quick as possible before she ticks me off. I don't see what Naraku would want with a filthy hanyou anyway."

"I don't know but yet I don't care either. Just help me get her inside,"

They dragged her through what seemed to be a maze of hallways to a room with two large doors blocking their entry. Once inside the room, Kagome was amazed at the shear opulence of the room. It was a huge room with a gigantic rug in the center, busts lining the room, tapestries hanging on the walls, and a throne on the other side of the room. All the busts and tapestries were of the same person who is currently sitting in the throne, Naraku.

'General Naraku! Thank god it's him! I thought I was a goner but he will definitely save me,' Kagome thought optimistically, even though something in her gut told her that she should run and he isn't to be trusted. Naraku was one of Lord Higurashi's most loyal and trusted generals. However, Kagome's mother never left her alone with him and now that her parents are gone he is her only hope.

"Ah, Kagome, you're finally here," Naraku said with slight enjoyment in his voice.

"General Naraku! It's horrible! My parents were killed and I was dragged here by these mean people! Thank god you're here to save me," Kagome said hopefully.

"I am afraid that you're sadly mistaken as to the reason why I'm here. I'm the one who had your parents killed and sent for you. I'm not here to save you,"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. One of the most trusted of her father had betrayed them.

"You are only here because I'm a bit more merciful towards children. Instead of being killed you will be put in the slave trade I run and will be there until you're twenty." He grinned evilly. "She is to be put through as a regular house slave for six years then she is to be trained as a pleasure slave until she's twenty." Naraku directed the men holding Kagome.

"What will happen to me when I'm twenty?" Kagome asked in a quivering voice.

He smirked. "If you are still a virgin on the night of your twentieth birthday, then I will take your innocence and kill you afterward unless I like you enough to keep you as my personal toy. If you are deflowered then I might keep you alive, but that depends on how I'm feeling that day."

The men dragged Kagome back to the cart and as they did she could hear Naraku's maniacal laughter. Tears began to weld up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. They threw her into the back of the cart again and locked the doors. After a few moments, the cart started down the path. Kagome's life was limited now to only about thirteen more years, for a hanyou or youaki that's just getting out of childhood; Just old enough to mate but still extremely young. They live to be hundreds of years old.

As Kagome sat there, trying to hold back her tears, she realized something and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She was traveling on the path to her certain death.

**An-** IT'S DONE!!! *screams on top of lungs then passes out* remember to review. I will have chapter two up soon I think. If I don't update very fast plz don't get angry b/c I share the computer with the whole family and I have school to do. Yes this story will most likely have a lemon (if I can find the courage to actually post it) and plz don't judge me by the fact that I'm still in high school b/c I know someone who started writing them at the age of 11. I'm older then 11 and this would be my very first lemon ever so… yeah. Another thing is that I probably won't post a lemon if y'all don't want me to or if you don't beg me to have one so if you want one then beg.


	2. Twelve Years Later

AN- OMG! I was rereading this so I can continue working on chapter 4 and damn! I apparently am in some serious need of a beta reader! The mistake I caught was so horrific I just _had_ to edit! It amazes me how NO ONE ELES noticed something like this! I am fixing any little tweaks and will explain what the major mistake to anyone who states that they want to know in a review or PM. I'm sooooo pissed at myself!

**Disclaimer-** _You know, this place isn't so bad. *is in a mental institute* _

_The jacket is actually pretty comfortable and the walls are fun to play with. *runs into a wall and bounces off it while laughing*_

_The only thing wrong is the fucking white everywhere! Don't they know of a different color?*everything changes to black*_

_Since when do you listen to me!*sighs* I wouldn't be in this mess if I had just said that Inuyasha is __**NOT**__ mine, but nooo, that's too simple for me!_

Now to the story! =^_^=

A New Start

**Chapter two- **Twelve years later

He didn't want to be here but unfortunately he was forced to. It was his twenty-first birthday and this is _not_ how _or_ where he wanted to spend his birthday; at the slave trade. This poor guy's name is Inuyasha Takahashi.

He was given three-hundred dollars from his parents for his birthday- that's the highest price for a slave. His parents gave him the money so he could buy a pleasure slave since he is now old enough to have one by his parents and technically "the law".

Unfortunately, he had to be there whether he wanted to or not because his bastard older half brother decided he wanted to torture him so he gave Inuyasha three-hundred dollars to buy him a slave, and so did his best friend. Armed with nine-hundred dollars, he was to buy at least two slaves; one for his brother and one for his friend. If he wanted to then he could buy himself a slave as well, but that probably won't happen.

Inuyasha walked to the front of the stage where the slaves were going to be displayed. After a few moments it began, first the regular slaves went across the stage then the pleasure slaves. The show was almost over and he had not found a slave for either his brother or his friend. Now there were only three more slaves to be sold and the announcer spoke.

"There isn't enough time left so instead of doing it one at a time, the last three are going to be sent out at the same time." He announced. After he was through, three beautiful young ladies came on stage, each wearing a different color indicator. This slave trade works on a color system; the slaves' only wear the color he/she is assigned. For pleasure slaves, if they are virgin then they wear a band with a jewel on it in their color.

The one on the far left looks the oldest with long black hair that falls to her mid-back, violet eyes, and she is wearing a no-strapped bikini top with bikini shorts that only goes to her upper thighs and hugs her like a second skin. She has her hands on her hips while glaring at the crowd, she is a virgin, and her color is pink.

The one on far right looks the youngest with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail that had her hair falling to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and is wearing the most conservative bikini; only showing the slightest mid-drift, bikini shorts that goes to her mid-thighs, and a top with thick straps and only showing a small amount of cleavage. She has a happy-go-lucky look on her face, her hands are neatly folded in front of her, color is purple, and she is a virgin also.

However, the one that entranced him is the one in the middle. She has long black hair, with a bluish tint in it that catches light in the most beautiful way, tied over her shoulder and reached her waist. Her gorgeous crystalline blue eyes swirls with so much emotion, he could just get lost in them and were downcast. Sporting a triangular bikini top tied together with string and triangular bikini bottoms, she was simply stunning. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest, color is blue, is a virgin as well, and had a beautiful blue choke let with a blue crystal hanging in the middle. Oh yeah, did I mention the furry black dog ears on top of her head?

"Pink is a twenty year old virgin and had three years of pleasure training, but no regular training. This makes her worth one 150 dollars." The announcer yelled. "Purple is a 18 year old virgin with two years of pleasure training , but also no regular training. She's worth one hundred dollars." He then grimaces. "Blue is a 19 year old virgin with six years of regular training _**and**_ six years of pleasure training, making that a total of twelve years of training."

'Twelve years! Damn, with that much experience she must cost 250 or more!' thought Inuyasha.

"However, she's an inu hanyou. Therefore, she sells at 30 dollars." He looked around then said, "Just name the girl and show the money."

Everything was silent until Inuyasha spoke out.

"All of them."

"A-All of them?" asked the shocked announcer. "Even blue!"

Inuyasha walked to the man, pulling out his money and glared at him.

"Yes," he said coldly. "Even blue."

"That's 280 for all of them then," the man said, still shocked. Inuyasha paid and was told the basics about owning a slave, like being able to return them at any time but no refunds, while the girls went to get their belongings. Also, as they were doing that, Inuyasha had to sign a contract stating that the slaves are his but if the head of the slave trade wanted them back, then they are no longer his. He didn't quit understand what it was for, but signed it anyways.

After a few moments, the girls come back out with a bag each and in matching dresses that hugs their curves, is spaghetti strapped, and showed a good amount of cleavage; only all different colors.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes master!" purple bubbles.

"Just to clear some things up, not all of you are mine, so please don't call me master." They nod their heads saying they understood. "Now that that's out of the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Rin!" purple pipes up before anyone. Then pink talks. "My name's Sango."

Now for blue. "Kagome."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha reiterated. "I knew someone with that name. You can call me Inuyasha."

He turned around and started walking, but stopped when he heard a faint whisper.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome meekly asks.

"Yes?"

"Umm… could you- I mean, if you don't mind… but you don't have to…"

"What is it?" He chuckles.

"Would you buy another slave?" she finally finished. "He's only a child and I'll take care of him so you don't have to. It's just that, he's become like a son to me. He's only 50 dollars."

"Ok, which one is he?"

"I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't o-" she cut herself off, eyes wide in shock. "W-what did you say?"

"I said, 'which one is he?'" Inuyasha said with a slight chuckle.

"H-he's a fox demon with fiery red hair," she answered.

'He actually said yes? Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought.' Kagome thought as she watches Inuyasha go up to the announcer. With her hanyou hearing, she listened in to the conversation.

"I would also like to by the fox demon kit please." Inuyasha said to the announcer.

"He has already been sent back to his ca-room. You can't buy him anymore." He turned his back to Inuyasha.

"I'll pay double what he's worth." He stopped and turned back around.

"In that case, he's 150 dollars."

'He'll never buy him now! That's way too much!' Kagome thought. Inuyasha just happened to look at her and saw her crestfallen face and suddenly had this strange, but strong, erg to make her happy and see her smile.

"How about I give you 200 and you shut up?" Inuyasha asked smirking. The man took the money and went to get the slave as Inuyasha went back to the others.

"You didn't have to do that. He was asking for too much and I'm sorry that you lost all that money because of me." Kagome bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"It's alright, I still have plenty of money and I was looking at him earlier anyway." Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

She lifted her head and smiled at him mumbling a thank you. Not even a second later, a little fox demon came rushing toward them with a bag.

"Kagome!" He yelled while launching himself into her open arms, dropping the bag at her feet.

"Shippo!" She hugged him back. "You have everything right?" Shippo nodded vigorously. Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha, her eyes radiating happiness.

"Thank you again for buying him. Shippo, this is your new master." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and put his thumb in his mouth as Kagome held him on her hip. *AN- omg! That would just look sooooo kawii I mean just picture that, it is so cute!*

"Hi," he managed to say.

"Hi there squirt. Call me Inuyasha," He smiled and held out his hand. Shippo smiled and shook his hand, making Kagome smile even more. They all, Rin and Sango included, then went to the carriage waiting for them.

**AN-** there's the story! Sorry for any mistakes and I'm still pissed at the one I caught. I also changed some wording but nothing major was truly changed. Sorry if Kagome or any other character is a bit OOC but they will get in to character more later. You can't really blame Kagome though, how would _you_ act after being treated and trained as a slave for twelve years? Plz review, they are always appreciated! =^_^=


	3. The Masters

**AN-** if anyone was wondering pleasure training does mean sex but it also means trained in any way to serve someone, not really like a maid (that gets taught too) but like massage and other things like that. **NEW LAPTOP! ALL MINE!** Now I can update faster! I am incredibly thankful to all who reviewed especially to Sombra112 for getting me to get off my butt and finish this! Some news that people might want to know is that part of the reason I haven't updated was because I had surgery on my ankle. No reason to worry though! I'm perfectly fine and able to type and what not. NEWS, NEWS, NEWS! I have poll up on my profile and it's really important that ya'll vote! Thank you to all who has voted and it will help a lot!

_**SMALL WARNING!**_ There is smutish stuff at the very end of the chapter but no lime lemon or even a kiss.

_**Disclaimer-**_ *running from the cops* AAAHHHH!

GET BACK HERE! (cops)

*runs passed some guy and a mysterious devise that I bump into and it starts beeping. Man with horrified look on his face. I keep running in to the building*

NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! (the man)

*I don't hear him and run into the building anyway. The cops make it to the man and the building suddenly blows up (he was a bomber). I come flying out of the building and land in front of the cops with banged up and battered clothing.*

_None of this would have happened if I had just admitted that I don't own Inuyasha._

**No on with the long overdue story!**

**A New Start**

**Chapter 3-**** The masters**

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. After twelve years of being stuck in the slave trade she was finally sold and was going to be saved. Now all she had to do is make sure he beds her. If he won't then she would just have to seduce him. Easy right? Hopefully…

The man that saved her is a tall man named Inuyasha. He was wearing a black cloak that went down to his ankles, black gloves, has long black hair that goes to just under his butt, and had his eyes covered by some type of dark glasses. Kagome, at first, thought that Inuyasha was going to be the typical master, force her to have sex and be as nice or caring as he could or should be. Those thoughts, however, were blown from her mind when he bought Shippo. He had even bought Sango and Rin, her best and only friends.

Bedding her was obviously the furthest from his mind as he takes up the chivalrous role and carries their things to the carriage waiting outside. She couldn't help to horrific memories that resurfaced of that fateful night as she approached the carriage. Two strange men, that cart, and Naraku still plague her dreams, making it almost impossible to fall peacefully asleep. The scene of her mother's death flashed before her eyes and she stopped, face going blank.

Inuyasha notices her absence and turns around

"Is something the matter?" He asked. She was unresponsive. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Silence was his answer. He gave the stuff to the driver then went up to her. "Kagome?" She still didn't respond. He put a hand on her shoulder, which stirred her out of whatever trance she was in. "What' wrong?" concern was almost dripping from his voice.

"N-nothing, just thinking about something," Kagome answers with a slight blushing. Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran into the carriage. She started to follow Shippo but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kagome nods and he let go of her hand and got in himself.

"We are going to the marketplace to buy everyone clothes," Inuyasha explained and the carriage started to move.

-x-

"For the last time, pick whatever you want," Inuyasha said exasperated. Sango and Rin had already picked out their ten outfits, but Kagome is almost refusing to get anything.

"Alright," Kagome went to the clothes and about five minutes later, came back with ten items of clothing… for Shippo. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll just have the seamstress make you some clothes," He paid for the clothes then went back to the carriage. He gave all the clothes to the driver and went in with Kagome shortly after.

"How much was it?" Kagome asked when they started to move again.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Inuyasha answered.

"I'll pay you back for what Shippo's cost. How much was it?"

'Persistent little wench,' he thought. "No, you're not going to repay me when I willingly paid for it. You owe me nothing."

"But you spent all that money just buying Shippo! Now you're paying for this! That's too much! I'll pay you back."

"Both of you combined weren't even three hundred dollars. You, alone, should have cost about two fifty!"

"I'm not even close to being worth that much. Just let me pay you back."

"No! You owe me NOTHING!" Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome hung her head in defeat, "Alright."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. They reached the castle and got out. Everyone could do nothing more than gape at what they saw. The driver came around with their things and handed them to the servant at the door. Inuyasha then motioned for another servant to come.

"Tell my parents, brother, and Miroku that the slaves are in my room and please go there," the servant nodded, bowed, and walked away.

Inuyasha motioned for them to follow and started walking down a hallway, which lead to another hallway, and another, so on. It was a labyrinth of hallways that was familiar to Kagome. It looked almost exactly like the castle Kagome memorized as a child, bringing back beautiful, yet painful, memories. They made it to Inuyasha's room. He let the others in before himself and closed the door behind him.

His room is a large, square like room. Right across from the door is a large bed that looks as if it could let about five or six adults sleep comfortably. There's a table against the wall across from the door and a full-body mirror on the wall to their left, which is next to two doors leading somewhere unknown to the girls. There was also a chest along the wall the door they came in is on.

"Have a seat on the bed and when your masters come in don't say a word unless spoken to. My parents are strict and might not hesitate to punish you. Just sit there and respond true fully to any questions you are asked." Inuyasha explained then leaned against the wall at the end of the bed to wait for whoever was coming.

Being the curious girl she is, Kagome started looking around the room and noticed paintings of his family, from the looks of them, on the wall where the chest is placed. That was basically all there was in the way of decoration besides the rich read and gold color scheme and the painting of Inuyasha and her as pups on the wall he was currently leaning against. Wait… A painting of her and Inuyasha! She didn't have much time to be shocked by it for there was a knock on the door.

"They are hear as you requested my lord," said a servant from outside his door. Inuyasha stood upright, went to stand in front of the girls, and called for them to come in. Everyone stood in front of the bed as four people walked into the room.

Two of the three men that walked in looks almost exactly like Inuyasha, only one is taller than the other and they are both taller than Inuyasha. The other man was about Inuyasha's height with short black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, violet eyes, and was wearing purple monk robs. There was also a woman, she has long black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an elegant dress, or was it a gown?

"I'll start with Miroku because I want to get him out of my room," Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Why, Inuyasha, I am offended. What have I ever done to you?" The man with monk robes, Miroku, said looking shocked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Miroku, your slave is Sango," he motioned for Sango to come forward and she did. "She is twenty years old with three years of pleaser slave training and is a virgin. Before I give her to you, and more importantly you leave, do you have any questions for her?"

"A couple, why or how did you become a slave?"

"I was forced into slavery when Lord Naraku took over my demon slayer village. He took some women and killed everyone else." Sango answered grimly. Miroku looked shocked, almost everyone did.

"Were you, yourself a slayer?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and he grinned. "And what would you do if someone touched you in an uncomfortable way?" Sango raised a brow but answered.

"Probably slap and/or punch them into unconsciousness."

"Hm, feisty." He grinned almost ear-to-ear and put an arm around her shoulders. "Now let's go to my room so you can get settled."

They walked out of the room with a confused Sango. After a few seconds of silence, the second tallest man spoke up.

"Are you going to continue or not?" He asked.

"Hold on!" Inuyasha hushed.

A few seconds later, a slap was herd with an exclamation of 'pervert!' Then Sago came rushing back in with a worried expression.

"He's knocked out and I forgot my stuff." Inuyasha started laughing and got a servant show her to Miroku's room with Miroku being dragged off and Sango with her stuff after he gained some composer. Mostly everyone else was snickering but stopped once Inuyasha came back into the bedroom.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, your slave is Rin," Inuyasha said to the second tallest man and Rin stepped up smiling and politely bowed. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"You are doing this to spite me aren't you?" He asked and Inuyasha smiled a small almost unrecognizable smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sesshomaru. She is eighteen years old with two years of pleasure training. Have fun." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru sighed lightly.

"Why are you a slave?" He asked.

"My family was slaughtered by wolves and I was taken when I was found alive." Rin answered as her eyes grew a little sadder and her smile diminished to a small, sad smile. Everyone beside Kagome was shocked at what they heard, how could such a happy-go-lucky girl have gone through something like that and still smile all the time, as if nothing happened? Even Sesshomaru showed smalls signs of shock.

"Well, get your things and fallow me," Sesshomaru said as he started walking to the door, but stopped before he got there and turned around. "How do you feel about youkais?" Rin looked a little surprised by the question.

"Well, even though I haven't been treated very nicely by them, I think not all youkai are bad. Kagome is an example, she's the nicest person I have ever met and she has youkai in her." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru just turned around and started walking out of the room with Rin following close behind.

Now the only the only ones left in the room are Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, the tallest man, and the woman. Inuyasha walked up to Shippo, who is in Kagome's arms, and took him up to the man and woman. Shippo, who could vaguely tell there was something different about them, tried to burrow himself into Inuyasha's chest. The woman's eyes brightened and smiled at the adorable kit.

"Mother, father, this is Shippo. I bought him because he is only a child and Kagome is a mother to him." Inuyasha said trying to hold him out to them but the kit's hold was strong. His mother came up and petted Shippo's hair.

"Aww, he's so kawaii!" she beamed.

"You would have to take full responsibility for him and raise him. You sure you want to keep him?" Inuyasha's father asked.

"Um… If I may speak," Kagome hesitantly asked. The man nodded. "Shippo is like my son. I will take full responsibility for him."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright, you may take him; just know that you _both_ are still slaves. You are Inuyasha's slaves but you ultimately answer to and obey us. Call me Lord Inutaisho and my mate-"

"Just call me Izaiyoi. Lady sounds too formal." She cut in and shook Kagome's hand.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I have to take Kagome to the seamstress."Inuyasha said almost shoving his parents out the door and called for a servant.

"Shippo go with this servant with all your things." Shippo nodded, got his things and Kagome kissed his cheek. "Get him a room next to or close to mine." He told the servant. "If he gets bored take him anywhere he wants."

They left and Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Now to get you clothes." He turned around and started walking, but stopped when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Um… may I ask you something?" She timidly asked and he nodded after he turned to face her. "Who is in that painting with you?" She asked pointing to the painting of them. He looked at the painting and smiled softly.

"That was Princess Kagome Higurashi. It was painted a few days before she was killed. Funny how you have to same name. She would be about your age too."

"What was she to you?" He looked at her a little shocked then smiled.

"She was my best friend and was probably going to be my mate. If I understand my parents correctly, our parents had set us up to mate when she was born. I don't believe she's dead either." That shocked her, everyone else thought she was dead, why not him?

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, they never found her body. And I have this weird connection with her, always have and it just doesn't feel like she's gone. I've been training and I believe I'm almost ready to go out and find her. Everyone thinks I'm crazy so I can't send someone else to find her, besides, I can't trust anyone else with that." He sighed then turned around and started walking again. "Let's go get your clothes." Kagome followed close behind.

'_I'm right here… mate.'_ Kagome thought as they walked down the seemingly endless hallways until they got to a door Inuyasha stopped and knocked on. A female's voice could be heard from the inside and they went in. (I didn't feel like explaining how she looks so all I'm saying is she's a demon and then let y'all take it from there.)

"Lord Inuyasha," The beautiful young seamstress bowed as they walked in. "And who might this be?"

"This is Kagome, the slave I bought earlier today but she was too stubborn to get any clothes from the market, so, Nyome, I want you to make Kagome ten outfits. I don't really care what type of material or what type of outfits you make her, as long as there are ten and she can wear them." Inuyasha explained. Nyome raised a brow but nodded and Inuyasha left to go do god knows what, leaving the girls to themselves. Nyome smiled and walked up to Kagome.

"So, what kind of outfits do you want?" she asked.

"Mainly dresses of different lengths and styles if you would. I don't want them to be too conservative but don't let too much show, that is if I'm not asking too much." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"It's no problem at all. Now, what material do you want and what colors?"

"Well, I would like at least one to be made out of silk, but I don't care about that others. My favorite colors are blue and white but I think I look good in a rose red." Now Nyome was confused.

"Why would one need to be silk?" Kagome blushed.

"I need to seduce Inuyasha, if I don't then I'll be killed."

"What? How does that work exactly?"

Kagome sighed and told her everything; who she is, how she got there, everything. She doesn't know why but she could tell that this girl can be trusted. After she was done Nyome was in shock.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry; no one should have to go through that. You know what; I'll make you some kimonos and night outfits as well." Kagome was about to speak but Nyome stopped her. "I want to, besides, Lord Inuyasha won't be able to resist you in the night outfits I have planed." Kagome blushed. "Can I have you test something I made though? I would like someone else's opinion."

Kagome smiled. "That's perfectly fine with me."

They got to work with her dresses and night outfits and had a few dresses done and Nyome gave Kagome a weird looking piece of cloth. She told her that she made it and calls it a 'bra' meaning breast reinforcement article. *AN- I COMPLETELY MADE THAT UP! If bra stands for anything that's probably not it but this is my story so I don't care! =P it looks just like a modern day bra so I'm not gonna explain what it looks like.* Nyome also gave her a clothe she calls underwear to wear that looks almost exactly like what the slave trade forced her to wear but this she wears under her clothes.

Just as Kagome took off the second to last item, Inuyasha walked through the door, inadvertently seeing Kagome in nothing but her bra and underwear and he blushed.

"Lord Inuyasha! You should know better than to come in here unannounced when you _**know**_ that I'm seeing to a woman's clothes! Get out!" Nyome yells and practically pushes him out the door while he apologizes.

"Crazy man! Where is his mind? He knows better, even if he _is_ the lord." Nyome mumbled under her breath then turned to a slightly blushing Kagome.

"Now the last outfit you're taking is that night outfit for Lord Inuyasha. Here, I made it while you were trying on the others." She hands Kagome the night outfit. Kagome smiles and tries it on.

"Wow, you look so stunning! He's never going to be able to resist you." Nyome congratulated.

Kagome blushed, thanked her, changed in to what she came in and waited for Nyome to let Inuyasha, who was still blushing slightly, in.

"I really am sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have come in without knocking or announcing myself," he apologized again.

Kagome smiled at him slightly. "It's ok Inuyasha, you saw me in something similar when you bought me. At least I wasn't naked." She said with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Alright Kagome, I have everything I need to make the rest of your outfits so you can go ahead with the lord and use that _other_ outfit I made. I'll have everything ready within a few days." Nyome said smiling. Kagome smiled back at her and followed Inuyasha out of the room.

"What did she mean by other outfit?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"She was kind enough to make me some night outfits so that I don't have to sleep in what I wear during the day or naked." Kagome blushed and didn't really want to talk about this so she was happy that they reached his room shortly after she answered.

"You can put your clothes in the chest by the door and go to the bathing room to change." Inuyasha instructed and she did as he said.

Once in the bathing room she paused before getting changed. She took a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart. _'Come on Kagome, you can't back out now! You can do this! Even though you're not completely ready for something like this it's either suck it up or die! Yeah, *sigh* that really help my nerves.'_ She thought sarcastically. After she got more control over her breathing and heart she walked out to see Inuyasha changing in the middle of the floor, he only had on a pair of red hakama.

Inuyasha turned around at the sound of the door opening and gaped at what was before him. There Kagome was, standing in front of him in a red silk outfit that flowed around her curves perfectly, stops at her upper thighs, and is held up by only a thin little strip of clothe on each shoulder. She smiled slyly as her training kicked in and she walked up to him.

"Could you show me the real you? I can smell and sense that you're not human and what you're wearing is only making it so I can't tell what you are exactly." Kagome asked in a hushed voice. All Inuyasha could do was nod as he took off the black wig showing his just as long, shimmering silver hair and fuzzy silver dog ears on top his head. With his glasses and gloves off Kagome could see his sparkling amber eyes and clawed hand, she knew that if he opened his mouth she'd see fangs.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say. He was breath-taking. "A hanyou? That makes me feel a little better." She said pretending she didn't already know.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as she was touching his face with hers. He didn't notice that she was backing them up to the bed until the back of his legs hit it.

"I'm just trying to help you to bed," Kagome purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg on his hip, making her warm core press against his manhood. He gulped but tried to push her away anyway.

"Kagome, you're not ready for that." He tried to reason with her.

"Yes I am Inuyasha. I'm ready for anything you can give me." She whispered huskily. She hated doing this, it made her feel like a whore, but she had to.

"No, Kagome," he pulled her off of him and sat her on the bed. "-you're not. I can smell your fear and I am _**not**_ going to force you into something that you aren't ready for." Inuyasha said sternly. That broke her.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the master who has morals!" She cried. "Why can't you just fuck me once and be done! Why!"

Inuyasha was the type of man who can't stand to see women cry and for some odd reason seeing Kagome crying hurt worse than anything. He sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder while he rubbed her back to try to calm her.

"If you don't I'm going to die!" Kagome almost yelled.

"It's all in your head Kagome, no one is going to hurt you." He tried to soothe her.

"No, I really am going to die! Naraku will kill me if I am still a virgin on my twentieth birthday!"

"Naraku? Lord Naraku?" She nodded. "There is no reason for him to kill you Kagome."

"He wants to get rid of me so he can have the southern lands! He already killed my parents and now he's going to rape and kill me!"

"W-what do you mean?" He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"My name is Lady Kagome Higurashi, the one in that painting with you, the one you were going to look for."

She wasn't lying, he could smell it; this was the Kagome that everyone thinks is dead, the one he was going to mate. He mentally kicked himself for not recognizing her sent sooner. She started sobbing so he started gently rocking her, still rubbing her back. "Don't worry, while you're here no one can get to you, you're safe."

After a few moments of his consoling Kagome feel asleep in his arms and he soon followed.

**An- **finally updated! There ya'll go! Plz review and vote on my poll! (=^_^=)


End file.
